The after kiss special
by CSIlover2much
Summary: Totally based after deep inside and the kiss. Flack and Angell forever


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Oh my God did that just happen. Jess Angell couldn't believe it. Don had called her and asked her to pick him up and then he kissed so hard yet sweet one of the best things she had ever felt. Then he walked away what was going on did he like her or not? She couldn't believe he had just left. She was shocked and felt sort of used at the same time, She was happy but what was going to become of them .

Over the next few days if Jess saw him coming her way she would walk the other way and when they worked a case together it was really awkward. Don didn't understand what was going on he had kissed her face walked right up to her and kissed her so hard and passionate that he was sure they would be dating by now to settle it and ask her what was going on .

"Hey Jess you got a minute?"

Oh shit I really don't want to face him right now I know the only reason he kissed me was because he was feeling bad about his sister. Jess though, But she knew that if she didn't face him now he would never go away so now was a good a time as any.

"Yeah Don what's up" Jess said nervously.

"Well let's see on Wednesday I practically kissed your brains out and since then you have been avoiding me and its been a week. What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No well yes well it's just you kissed me and it was fantastic and all but then you walked away what was I supposed to do. I knew that you were probably mad at Sam and not thinking right no and I didn't want you to um regret what happened so I though avoiding you was the best choice."

"Jess if I didn't like you I wouldn't have kissed you and yeah okay so I was a little angry at Sam but I have been wanting to kiss you for about 7 months now and I figured if I kissed you than I could ask you out. That's what I was going to do on Thursday and I had it all planned I bought you flowers which I think are now dead in the back of my car, I was going to put them on your desk and ask you but you kept avoiding me , I thought that maybe the disinterest was ion you that maybe you didn't like but let me kiss you because you felt bad for me."

So we have been avoiding each other and giving each other space because we didn't want to hurt the other of freak them out?"

"Pretty much I really do like you Jess and if you give me the chance I would love to go out with you."

"Well that may be a problem seeing as how I don't kiss on the first date" Jess started giggling." But maybe for you I can make an exception so if your asking I accept I would love to go out with you."

"Okay then it's a date how about tonight and we can make up for lost time."

"Alright what did you have in mind"

"Well that's for me to know you to find out."

" Well how am I supposed to dress?"

"Jeans will be fine oh but wear socks"

"Alright"

"I'll pick you up at 5:30"

"See you then"

Jen went home and got dressed she put on dark denim jeans and a maroon turtle neck and black boots. Don arrived wearing a blue button up and jeans and sneakers. Don bought her new flowers and have them to her she put them in a vase and then he asked if she was ready and then they left. Flack opened the car door for her and helped her in. He started and the drove for about 40 minutes part due to traffic. . They finally arrived Don parked the car in a parking garage and walked with Jess a couple of blocks when she was where they were she started laughing grabbed Don's hand and gave it a squeeze letting him know that he had done well . She couldn't believe this was their first date . Jess was the first to speak she said.

"I'm really glad I wore socks."

"Yeah glad I did to . Are you read to go in?"

"Are your ready for me to kick your ass Don?"

Yeah right let's go" and they walk into the bowling alley.

After the walked in the put on there shoes they started to play they were laughing and joking and Jess was kicking his ass. They were having a good time when they heard a grumble it was Don stomach. Don said

" Alright last frame winner gets give the loser a kiss and the loser has to buy dinner deal?"

"Deal"

Jess went up threw the ball and got a strike now it was Don's turn he went up threw the ball and hit four pins. Jess started jumping up and down . Then she went up to Don put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"So Detective what's for dinner ?"

" Well I was thinking pizza if that's okay with you ."

"Well I was thinking pizza and ice cream.?"

"Jess you can have what ever you want ."

"Okay let's go."

Coming up the date TBC


End file.
